


I can see through time

by LessthanLuna



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Based on a Tumblr Post, Caffeine Addiction, Castiel is Not a Morning Person, Drabble, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 17:25:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13128282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LessthanLuna/pseuds/LessthanLuna
Summary: Early morning college classes were created by the devil himself. Every college student knows this, but maybe Dean has found a way to make it a little more bearable.





	I can see through time

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Tumblr post "my most memorable college experience was watching someone in a 7 am class pour an energy drink into his coffee and saying "I am going to die" before drinking the whole thing."
> 
> I obviously own nothing, the CW owns it all but I love these two idiots so I'll keep writing them together until it no longer amuses me.

Dean Winchester had done many questionable things in his life. Like putting Nair in Sam's shampoo. Or becoming best friends with Gabriel (which led to more pranks on Sam). Or even the time he ate gas station sushi. The most questionable thing in his life currently had to be the 7 am class that he signed up for. It had to be a special sort of masochism that brought him in three days a week. 

He supposed it could be worse though. He could be taking it as badly as the cute guy that sat in front of him. Most often than not the poor guy looked like he had spent closing time being dragged under a bus. Dean often wondered how he managed to do so well in the class when he looked like a zombie half the time. As Dean leaned over to express this sentiment to Gabriel (damn right he drug his best friend with him to this punishment) he heard a gravelly voice exclaim “I am going to die” before hearing the familiar “hiss” of a monster can opening. 

Sure monster was probably bad for you. Drinking anything that looked like Shrek piss and smelled like cough syrup mated with vomit regularly couldn't be good for anyone. Dean thought it was strange that Zombie mcCute Guy needed to express this out loud until he realized what he was doing. He was pouring his Monster into his coffee! Dean had to agree, if he drank that he was going to die. He couldn't just sit by and watch this, who was he going to guy watch if this one died?

He tapped the cutie on the shoulder.   
“Ya know man, there's easier ways to go than your heart making a break for it out of your chest….”

Dean was glad he'd gotten this out before Captain Caffeine turned around because he doubted he would have been able to otherwise. Dean was now looking at the bluest eyes he'd ever seen in his life. It was like they'd taken all the blue from the sky and put it in one place. 

“Thank you for your concern, but I believe I will be fine.” He replied in a voice that was pure whiskey.

“I'm Dean by the way.” Dean blurted out.  
Sleepy von Cuteson gave him a slight smile before offering his hand to shake.   
“Lovely to meet you Dean. I'm Castiel.”  
“So Castiel, I was wondering, you know if you live through class, we could meet for normal coffee. Maybe we could find you some death wish.”

Barely-Conscious Boy (okay, Castiel) had been smiling but now he just looked confused.  
“I assure you Dean, I do not have a death wish. I merely wish to stay awake long enough to pass this class.”

“Isn't that the dream?” Gabriel piped up from the pile of books he was currently using as a pillow.

“Shut up Gabe.” Dean warned before turning back to Castiel.  
“Didn't think you did man. Death wish is the most highly caffeinated coffee you can get. It Seriously has a restriction on it for how much you can drink in a day.” Dean dubiously eyed Castiel's current coffee cup “Seems like your kind of thing.”

“That sounds wonderful Dean. Perhaps after class some time? This one seems to be starting.” He smiled before turning around.

Dean grinned to himself. Maybe this class wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
